Spellcharge devices
Spellcharge devices are weapons or tools of a largely mundane nature that are powered by spells cast into them. Although the designs of many spellcharge devices are mistakenly attributed to Ren and Ascalon, most of them actually are fusions of the gnomish tinkering and elvish magical knowledge that flourished prior to the Elf War. Like many Gnomish works, the obvious uses of spellcharge devices tend to be notably violent. Spellcharge devices are rare throughout most of Paral, but still see use in gnomish lands and in southern dwarfish lands. All spellcharge devices must have a particular spell or spell type cast into them prior to their use and typically may be used as an action to discharge the effect caused by the spell. A spell cast into a spellcharge device dissipates after one minute. In the below examples, X represents the level of the spell used, which is zero for cantrips. Example devices: * Deru: This device is essentially a large railgun powered by electricity spells. Using electromagnets, it fires large bolts of metal, which can be modified for particular uses. ** The deru is charged by casting any lightning spell into it, and once charged may be discharged as a ranged attack damage dealing 1d12 + Xd6 piercing damage. once charged, the deru may be further charged with more lighting spells, adding an additional Xd6 damage. ** The deru is a heavy and unwieldy weapon, and will be at disadvantage to hit unless it is mounted or planted in the ground as a bonus action. Moving the deru unplants it from the ground. * Alternate version: Boltstone Deru ** The boltstone deru is charged by applying force to the boltstone batteries within, and is thus charged by force spells rather than lightning spells. * Taio: This device is essentially an explosive cannon, firing large, heavy spheres propelled by fire spells. When not loaded with a ball, the taio releases small, but intense gouts of flame. ** The Taio is charged by casting any fire spell into it, and once charged, may be discharged, either as a ranged attack action dealing 1d12 + Xd6 bludgeoning damage, or as a melee attack action, dealing 1d12 + Xd6 fire damage. ** when used at range, the taio is a heavy and unwieldy weapon, and will be at disadvantage to hit unless it is mounted or planted in the ground as a bonus action. Moving the taio unplants it from the ground. * Hika: This device focuses radiant spells into powerful beams of light. Compared to many other spellcharge devices, it is very light and easy to use.. ** The Hika is charged by casting any radiant spell into it, and once charged, may be discharged as a ranged attack action dealing 1d12 + Xd6 radiant damage. * Sani: Resembling a large, hollow rapier with a glass bulb at the bottom, the Sani condenses acids and poisons and injects them through the blade. ** The Sani is charged by casting any acid, poison, or necrotic spell into it, and once charged, may be discharged by making a melee attack action dealing 1d8 piercing damage, and 1d8 + Xd6 damage in the damage type of the spell used. ** The Sani may be used as a normal rapier. * Koriken: This device is often built into the sheaths of bladed weapons or the heads of hammers. It serves to chill the striking surface or edge of the weapon to a biting chill. ** The Koriken is charged by casting any ice spell into it. Once charged, the next successful attack made by the related melee weapon deals and additional 1d4 + Xd4 cold damage.